OS Wakfu - Una tarde
by AuraBelmont
Summary: Evangeline y Tristepin salen a dar una vuelta para abastecer al grupo de comida y provisiones, por fin solos tras mucho tiempo... Una tarde el uno con el otro.


_**Una tarde…**_

Con un ruido seco y un movimiento rápido, la joven arquera consiguió apuntar y, ágilmente, darle a la presa que llevaba diez minutos persiguiendo. La pequeña ardilla, atravesada por aquella flecha mágica, yacía ahora en el suelo, sin vida. La Ocra suspiró, sin sentirse culpable en ningún momento por haber hecho aquello; a fin de cuentas, tenían que comer, y ella era la encargada aquella tarde de proporcionar alimento.

Ató a la ardilla de los pies con una cuerda y se la echó a la espalda, lista para volver al campamento en el que la esperaban sus amigos. Sin embargo, un nuevo ruido que provenía de los arbustos le hizo volver a ponerse alerta. Sacó su arco y apuntó hacia la procedencia de ese sonido, tensando la flecha, disparando…

Y, a jugar por el nuevo sonido que salió de entre la maleza, acertando de lleno.

-¡Ay, ay, ay…! –Exclamó una voz de persona. Apartando hojas y ramitas, un joven Yopuka salió de las profundidades del bosque -. ¡Ten un poco más de cuidado, Evangeline!

-¡P-Pin Pan…! – Se sorprendió la Ocra, acercándose a él para acudir en su ayuda. No obstante, antes de llegar a su lado, se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda -. Hum. ¡Ha sido culpa tuya! Si no te dedicaras a alarmar a una Ocra cuando está en mitad de una cacería, estas cosas no te ocurrirían. ¡Cerebro de Yopuka…!

El joven Tristepin suspiró, aunque sonriendo a su pesar. En un hombro llevaba un montón de leña, posiblemente para cocinar la ardilla y los dos conejos que llevaba Evangeline en el cinturón. Miró a su compañera, arqueando una ceja burlonamente por el carácter hosco que mostraba ella, logrando que la Ocra se sonrojara visiblemente. Podía llamarle lo que quisiera, pero en el fondo los dos sabían lo que sentía en realidad.

La chica carraspeó, apartando la mirada de él.

-¿Has terminado? Seguro que los demás nos están esperando – dijo la joven, ajustándose la ardilla con las dos otras presas.

-Bueno, he encontrado unas cuantas frutas a parte de la leña. Supongo que Amalia nos dirá si son comestibles o no – Tristepin se encogió de hombros, como si en el fondo aquello le diera igual -. De todos modos aún es un poco pronto para la cena.

Dejó el montón de madera sobre el suelo y se tumbó en la hierba cuan largo era, cerrando los ojos. Con un gesto del brazo, invitó a Evangeline a sentarse a su lado, y ella, sin saber bien si realmente era demasiado temprano o que, sencillamente, el Yopuka quería pasar un rato a solas con ella, acabó por desatar los animales de su cinturón, y se tumbó también.

Hacía un día muy agradable, con el sol brillando en lo alto del cielo y una suave brisa. El cielo estaba más azul de lo que ambos recordaban haber visto en mucho tiempo.

Tanto tiempo… como el que llevaban sin pasar un rato en el que no estuvieran peleando o viajando de un lado para otro. Un respiro no les vendría tan mal, a fin de cuentas. Evangeline respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones de aquel reconfortante aire fresco, procurando olvidarse por un rato de todo lo que les quedaba aún por hacer, y de su largo e interminable viaje. De sus aventuras junto a sus amigos, de los peligros que corrían constantemente, de las batallas más peligrosas, de sus momentos con Pin Pan…

Ladeó la cabeza ante el último pensamiento. De aquello no era capaz de olvidarse ni por un momento. Su amigo tenía razón con respecto a lo que sentía, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo. La había rescatado tantas veces, había hecho tantas locuras por ella, y ella por él, que en el fondo le reconfortaba pensar tener a alguien como Tristepin a su lado.

-Oye, Evangeline… - murmuró él, girándose para mirarla.

-¿Sí? – respondió ella, mirándolo de vuelta.

-Verás, es que… creo que aún no te he dado las gracias en condiciones por haberme salvado. Significó mucho para mí que acudieras en mi rescate aquel día – titubeó, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose levemente -. Creo que nunca me había puesto tan contento que cuando te vi aparecer por la puerta de ese castillo y enfrentarte a Rubi.

"Para mí también significó mucho, Pin Pan… " pensó la chica, sin llegar a decirlo en voz alta -. Bueno, para eso están los buenos amigos, ¿no? No podía ignorar que me estabas pidiendo ayuda, aunque los demás no te oyeran, como yo.

-Ya, supongo – el joven pareció desconcertado por un segundo ante la respuesta de ella -. Pero seguro que pensaste que te estabas volviendo loca – añadió, con una risa.

-Pues sí, lo pensé – admitió Evangeline -, porque nunca se me habría ocurrido que a un cerebro de Yopuka como tú se le ocurriese semejante idea.

-Los Yopuka a veces también tenemos que utilizar la cabeza, ¿no lo sabías? – replicó Tristepin, haciendo alarde de las palabras que le había dicho su maestro tiempo atrás.

Evangeline puso los ojos en blanco, como cada vez que él fanfarroneaba sobre algo. Sin embargo, le sonrió, como solamente le sonreía a él, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Alargó una de sus manos enguantadas hacia las de Pin Pan y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, provocando el sonrojo de este. A la joven también se le aceleró un poco el pulso, y sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente.

No había nadie más por la zona, estaban ellos dos solos. Y juntos.

Y, aunque la Ocra jamás lo admitiría delante de nadie, no cambiaría esos momentos con su valeroso caballero por nada del mundo. Se sentía feliz estando a su lado, se sentía viva, libre, y sabía que él la aceptaba por cómo era, por muchas veces que le hubiera insultado o dado una colleja.

Claro que ella también le aceptaba por lo tonto y despistado que demostraba ser muchas veces. Pero también era valiente. Y, lo más importante, la quería.

-… Oye, Pin Pan… - murmuró la chica, volviéndose de nuevo hacia él. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró la cara del chico a escasos centímetros de la suya, y sus brazos rodeándole la cintura. Se sonrojó de golpe -. ¿Q-qué…?

-Sabes, sabía que algún día me corresponderías – dijo simplemente Tristepin, sonriéndole -. Y que serías capaz de decírmelo.

-Y-yo no iba a… - replicó Evangeline, quedándose a media frase. No tenía sentido negarlo cuando incluso ella sabía que tenía razón.

Tristepin alargó sus manos hacia su cara, cogiéndosela con cuidado. Con más dulzura de la que cualquiera le hubiera visto capaz, besó la frente de la Ocra, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con toda la emoción que sentía en aquel momento.

-Te quiero, Evangeline.

Y, en aquel preciso momento, con esa frase, el Yopuka terminó de romper todas las barreras que había intentado mantener la chica alrededor de su corazón durante tanto tiempo. Tantos momentos del viaje negándole a aquel chico, y a sus amigos, e incluso a sí misma lo que sentía, tanto esfuerzo por convencerse de que jamás se enamoraría de alguien como él, en esos instantes no parecía tener importancia para ella. Las últimas palabras de Tristepin, tan sencillas, tan puras, habían impactado con tanta fuerza en su cabeza, que intuía que jamás sería capaz de olvidarlas. Le miró a los ojos, emocionada, sin ser capaz de responderle. Aunque no hacía falta que lo hiciera, en realidad.

Le cogió una de las manos con las que él le sujetaba la cara con la delicadeza con la que se coge una jarra de cristal, y se la apretó con cariño.

-Yo también te quiero, mi valiente caballero Yopuka.

Acercó su rostro al de él los pocos centímetros que los separaban, y lo besó con suavidad. El joven se quedó anonadado durante unos segundos, pero, acto seguido, le devolvió el beso. Uno de los muchos que ya habían compartido, pero aquel era diferente. Aquel realmente demostraba lo que sentía el uno por el otro. Y Evangeline supo desde ese momento que jamás se separaría de Tristepin, por muy mal que fueran las cosas. Supo que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, compartiendo aventuras, risas, buenos y malos momentos.

Cuando se separaron, los dos tenían las mejillas encendidas, y Evangeline temblaba ligeramente, además de tener los ojos un poco húmedos. Tristepin se apresuró a pasarle el reverso de la mano por encima para secarle las lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Eva? Creí que eras una Ocra dura – bromeó Tristepin, apartándole el pelo de la cara con los dedos.

-Y lo soy – replicó ella, esbozando una tímida sonrisa -. Pero incluso las Ocras duras podemos ponernos sentimentales cuando estamos contentas, ¿sabes?

-Ya lo sé – concedió él, rascándose la nariz -. ¡Como si fuera la primera vez que te veo llorar por mí, Evangeline!

-¡Bonita forma de cargarte el momento, cabeza de Yopuka! – exclamó la chica, pegándole un puñetazo.

Tristepin se levantó de un salto con una mueca de dolor, recogió la madera del suelo y echó a correr hacia el campamento, seguido por Evangeline, que después de haberse atado de nuevo las presas el cinturón, le perseguía con cara de mal humor. Aunque en el fondo se sentía más feliz de lo que había estado nunca.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, cansados por el trecho que acababan de hacer corriendo, ya era casi de noche. Las últimas luces del día se reflejaban en las nubes, dándoles un tono rosado, y en el agua del lago en el que se encontraban sus amigos, sacándole brillantes destellos anaranjados. Dejaron las cosas al lado de la hoguera que habían montado Ruel y Yugo, y se sentaron con los demás.

-¿Se puede saber por qué habéis tardado tanto? – Protestó Amalia, que hacía montones con las frutas que había recogido Tristepin para determinar si eran comestibles o no -. ¡Ruel y Yugo me estaban poniendo nerviosa con ese sonido que hace su estómago cuando tienen hambre!

-Ya sabes que no lo hacemos a posta, Amalia – resopló Yugo, cruzándose de brazos y con cara de fastidio.

-¡Me da igual, es que yo… también tengo hambre! – replicó la Sadida, mirando con el ceño fruncido a sus amigos.

-De todos modos – intervino Adamai -, los dos habéis salido por la tarde a buscar provisiones. ¿Qué habéis hecho para tardar tanto?

-¡Oye, la próxima vez vais a ir vosotros a por las cosas y así no os quejáis tanto! – respondió Tristepin, sonrojándose ante la mención del pequeño dragón.

Evangeline no hizo otra cosa que reírse ante la situación. No es que le importara contarles a los demás lo que había pasado entre ella y Pin Pan, porque ya sabían la relación que tenían. Se sentó con ellos a preparar la cena, y entre risas y unos cuántos trucos que hicieron Yugo y Adamai con la comida –que acabaron en desgracia, puesto que la mayoría aterrizaron en la cara de Ruel, llenándole la barba de restos de comida-, parte de la noche se les pasó en seguida. Una vez estuvieron todos llenos, todos se marcharon a dormir para proseguir con su viaje al día siguiente.

Todos, excepto el joven Yopuka, que se había sentado al borde del lago que estaba al lado del campamento. Se quedó largo rato meditando, mirando fijamente a la luna.

Reinaba un silencio reconfortante por toda la zona. Solamente se oían algunos grillos solitarios y el murmullo del viento contra los árboles. El cielo estaba despejado, de un tono azul tan oscuro que casi parecía negro, y con las estrellas brillando con una intensidad que Tristepin no había visto nunca. Era una noche hermosa, sin ninguna duda. Perfecta para cómo se sentía en aquel momento.

"Sabía que sentías lo mismo, Evangeline" se dijo, sonriendo para sí. Estaba contento, muy contento. Definitivamente, había sido buena idea ofrecerse para ayudar con las provisiones aquel día.

* * *

**Hehe, ¿qué os ha parecido? Fue una de mis primeras ocurrencias en cuanto supe que la pareja era oficial en la serie, e incluso me tomé la molestia de ver Wakfu entera después de saberlo. Lo cierto es que es una de mis OTPs, y aunque el Fic es un poco antiguo, no me importa nada subirlo aquí y compartirlo con vosotros.**

**¡El dibujo de la ilustración también es mío! xD Espero que os guste mucho. uvu**

_**Los personajes de Wakfu y la serie de animación no me pertenecen, sólo los he tomado prestados para este One-Shot.**_


End file.
